fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Geoff Tsuki
Geoff Tsuki,The merciless Knight, '''is a former Fairy Tail mage turned Independent mage after a sad and fateful death of his Sister Suki. Currently he is a member of a secretive group called the Cardinals of the Abyss, A group said to be more powerful then the Wizard Saints. Appearance His outfits are always hooded jackets with jeans or pants that match the jackets in color although the only exception is the attire he made to remember his sis which is white with black pants and a paw on the back of the hooded jacket. He seems to be wearing a pair of headphones in his attire sometime. Personality He is often a reserved but kind individual who often will stay by himself unless something or someone asks him for his help which he will then gladly help them out if he feels like it although he usually does. This kinder nature he got from his younger sister before she passed away. He always seems to be sad or depressed, this is because of the lose of his Sis which greatly effected him because of how close they were to each other. He really misses his sis often wondering if there was anything he could of done to have kept her alive and saved her. Although he is sad and kind in battle he seems often times reckless and merciless quite an odd mix noted by some of his opponents. This merciless seems to come from his inner rage at the world and at the loss of his sister a person he truly loved. History He grew up with his Sister Suki they spent every day with each other. Both their parents had died when they were young. As each grew up they discovered their own magic but Geoff showed the better mastery with his magic so he went to Fairy tail while Suki went to Sabertooth but one day on a joint mission with the guilds Suki was killed by a demon as she was trying to save her brother. To save her brother from Certain death at the hands of a demon she poured all of her Phoenix Slayer magic into him ultimately giving him A more powerful version of his Darkness Phoenix Slayer one brought up by two people(which he unofficially called Black Phoenix slayer magic) which he used to ferociously kill the Demon but to no avail since his sister still died her final words "I love you brother please be good". He would leave Fairy tail after this incident to train and become stronger. On his many travels and journey’s he would become to master at making magical equipment and weapons ultimately creating Blitz his lightning based sword as well as a few other swords that he has a lock on that he can only open when he is in his White equipment set. One day when he was visiting his sisters grave he came across Kage Inari who recruited him for the Cardinals of the Abyss as its newest member and youngest Member. Magic and Abilities '''Non Armor Magic [[Requip|'Requip']]' - '''This Magic allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Geoff's version of Requip is often nicknamed the Hooded Knight for he changes his hooded jacket each time being each jacket allows him to use a different magic this is his main way of switching between magics except for spatial and requip and his slayer magic which he can use anytime he wants. 'Spatial magic' -This Magic revolves around the manipulation of space, and allows its user to teleport instantaneously to any location they desire. This Magic also grants the user the ability to cancel out any Magic relating to space. When Marin Hollow used this ability, he was able to effectively stop Erza Scarlet's Requip, Lucy Heartfilia's Celestial Spirit Magic, and Mest Gryder's Teleportation Magic. It can also be used to send other people, who have violated the users "law of space," to an alternate dimension. It seems Geoff has a good enough knowledge of this magic to stop others from using any space related magic he deems annoying like teleportation or Requip in rare cases he also seems to be able to send others into his "personal" Dimesnsions. * '''Dimension of Sorrow: '''he snaps his fingers sending those he deems troublesome or those he feels need a new leaf on life here. THis dimension has the personal ability of making others see their worst sadness and worst depressing Nightmare, he currently hasn't used it on anyone so he has no idea of how it can affect people. 'Darkness "Black" Phoenix Slayer Magic - '''The is magic Allows the User to freely manipulate their element, in this case being darkness. Being able to freely "mold" their element allows the user great versatility. This magic also seems to have multiple side effects it can showing off the concept of original multiple purpose of the darkness magic. For instance the Darkness can be made to burn or subtly poison an enemy although the late it a little bit harder to do. THis magic also has the slight ability to summon ghosts as well as change the gravity but the gravity aspect is no where near real gravity magic. Like other Phoenix slayers this one also absorb its element upon contact, albeit this only if the Darkness isn't of a higher Tier. Currently only God slayer are of higher tier of Phoenix slayers. This magic also has the unique ability to absorb the darkness out of People's hearts although this would lead to higher risk of a person going mad from the darkness.